Demigod Facts
by fabulousfangirl101
Summary: Each chapter of this story will be narrated by a different character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus and will be the character telling the audience ten facts about themselves. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Each chapter of this story is going to be a different demigod or other character in Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus telling ten facts about themselves. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the bands I mention, obviously. Review with your opinions on the facts!**

 **THALIA GRACE**

Hey. my name's Thalia. I'm sure you've heard the stories about the girl that got turned into a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill. Yep, that was me. Here's a little bit more about myself:

 **1\. Green Day isn't my favorite band.** As much as I love Green Day, it actually isn't my favorite band. I don't really have one favorite, I like a lot of bands, specifically Three Days Grace (Yeah, haha, very punny, I know, so original), My Chemical Romance, and Evanescence, to name a few.

 **2\. I've only ever been in love once.** It was with Luke Castellan. I'm sure you know the stories.

 **3\. I hate posers.** You know, people that pretend to be someone else or like something else so that they can be popular? Be yourself. I refuse to be friends with a poser.

 **4\. I eat surprisingly healthy.** Everybody knows that I love cheeseburgers, but that doesn't mean that I never eat salads. In fact, quite the opposite. I prefer healthier options, but I'm not saying I'll never eat Burger King once in a while.

 **5\. My mother was once good friends with Luke's mother.** Most people don't know this, but before I was born, our two mothers were friends. It ended when my mother started believing that she was better than everyone else and started bragging.

 **6\. Luke and I found Annabeth because of a dream.** The night before we found her, I dreamed that we went into an alley and found a little girl. A voice in my dream told me that it was important that we save her, because one day, when she was older, she would play an important role in saving the world. I never told her about the dream.

 **7\. I love sketching.** Whenever the hunters of Artemis get free time (which isn't often), I spend it practicing my art techniques. I mostly use graphite pencils, but I also have an impressively large collection of Copic markers.

 **8\. I love superheroes.** Only D.C. ones, though. Marvel was overdone.

 **9\. I read a lot of manga.** I like the action-themed ones, ones about ninjas and stuff.

 **10\. My favorite color is red.** Even though I wear black a lot, my favorite color is actually red. It reminds me of Luke. He liked red too. I have a lot of memories surrounding the color. Back when we were on the run, before Annabeth woke up in the mornings, Luke and I would watch the sky turn from red to orange to yellow. Another time, I remember I dyed a streak of my hair red with some Kool Aid I had gotten from a small market. Luke told me I looked beautiful.

Well, there you go. Now you know a little bit more about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I got bored, so here you guys go! What do you think of these facts? Feel free to share your opinions on the facts or comment the character that you want me to do next! Also, as you all know, I do not own Percy Jackson, I am just a fan.**

 **NICO DI ANGELO**

Hey. It's Nico. I don't usually like doing these things, but Will made me. He said I needed to "be more social". Whatever. Anyway, here are ten things you probably didn't know (or maybe you did, who knows) about me.

 **1\. It makes me really mad when people stereotype "emo".** No. Just no.

 **2\. I may or may not have an obsession with anime.** I really like Naruto. For anyone who was wondering, Sasuke's my favorite character.

 **3\. I've had my aviator jacket since I was young.** I can't remember when exactly I got it, or why, other than the fact that my father gave it to me.

 **4.** **I get cold really easily.** Even though I'm a child of Hades, I'm not a huge fan of the cold or winter in general.

 **5\. I'm fine with people insulting me.** I can brush off insults really easily when they're directed towards me, but I get really upset if people insult my family or the people that I love, including my friends.

 **6\. Believe it or not, I get emotional really easily.** It's not uncommon for me to cry if I get frustrated.

 **7\. I like CDs more than digital music.** No, not just because of the "internet is bad for demigods" thing. I'm just not a huge fan of mobile devices and such.

 **8\. I rant in Italian when I get angry.** That way, I can insult people without their knowledge.

 **9\. I love having Persephone as a stepmother.** Most people think that I'm really bitter and stuff, considering Hades didn't marry my mom, but I'm not. I was at first, but I've gotten over it and accepted the fact that that's just the way the gods are. And Persephone's pretty great.

 **10\. Annabeth and I are good friends.** Since the battle with Gaea, I have become really close friends with Annabeth. She's helping me redesign the Hades cabin.

Alright. Done. Here you go, Will.


End file.
